


A Little More

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, happy chansoo day!!!, kind of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: They've had sex in Chanyeol's car, many times even, but they'veneverdone this before.





	A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little late but... HAPPY CHANSOO DAY!!!! It's the only day of the year that matters!!! I'm sorry but I don't make the rules!!!!! XD
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is my personal fav out of all the other fics in the series (hence why I waited to post this on Chansoo Day itself). I've whined a lot about reading a fic where Chanyeol fists Kyungsoo (((because Chanyeol's got those big ass hands for a reason smh and just imagining Soo's tight hole stretched around his fist is like,,,, *drools*))) so finally writing one is,,,, lol,,, even if I may not have done it justice. I also think I switched tense without really noticing so please excuse my dumb ass. Not beta'd as usual uwu
> 
> [Psst... the tag for this was **Warning: vehicular fisting** ]

Chanyeol's car is filled with the sound of Kyungsoo's choked moans and his own laboured breathing. The windows are fogged up and the air is a little heavy with the cloying smell of the strawberry lube, which makes Chanyeol scrunch his nose in distaste almost unconsciously, but even that does nothing to dull his arousal. Nothing can take his attention away from Kyungsoo; naked and trembling in the backseat of Chanyeol's car, ass high in the air and his chest and face pressed into the leather upholstery as Chanyeol works him open with three of his fingers, fucks him looser and looser still, purposely brushing up against his prostate ever so often just to watch him squirm and hear him whimper as he tries to fuck himself back on Chanyeol's fingers, desperately chasing that sweet  _sweet_  feeling of having his most sensitive spot stimulated.

 

But Chanyeol doesn't give him the satisfaction just yet because he loves teasing Kyungsoo.

 

Loves teasing Kyungsoo until he's so worked up that tears start pooling in his eyes and he's barely coherent and he begs for Chanyeol to just fuck him,  _please fuck him_. Pulls at his hair and scratches at his back and chest and arms until Chanyeol relents and fucks him just how he likes, hard and fast and rough, bruising almost. It's not like Chanyeol's a sadist, he just likes it better when Kyungsoo lets himself go. He likes it when Kyungsoo isn't conscious about the sounds he makes or what he looks like when he's lost in the depths of pleasure. He loves it when he isn't holding himself back because when he does, it just means that Kyungsoo is not really, truly enjoying himself. He's not letting himself  _feel_ and Chanyeol can't have that,  _won't_  have that.

It's why he teases, why he takes his time; because he wants Kyungsoo to feel all the things he makes Chanyeol feel, wants to pleasure him as much as he pleasures Chanyeol, and he wants Kyungsoo to openly experience and express that pleasure without feeling like he has to hold himself back for Chanyeol's sake. They've spoken about it many times as well but Kyungsoo still always holds himself back. But Chanyeol knows him well and knows his body even better so it isn't hard for him to get Kyungsoo to let go. Kyungsoo may be stubborn but Chanyeol is even more so.

But of course, Chanyeol  _never_  does anything that Kyungsoo doesn't want or like. Even this whole fucking in Chanyeol's car thing had, surprisingly enough, started because of Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol may be a lot of things but he isn't, or rather he  _wasn't_  particularly voyeuristic; just the thought of someone even catching a glimpse of Kyungsoo when he was at his most vulnerable was enough to set Chanyeol's blood on fire and not in a pleasant way. But Kyungsoo - normally shy and reserved and so hesitant to initiate any form of skinship even at the dorms - had stated, somewhat boldly, that the thought of them fucking in a place where they could have someone chance upon them at any time turned him on beyond belief. Not so much because he liked the idea of being watched but because he liked the idea, just the thought, of someone watching  _Chanyeol_  pleasure him and have his way with him. Chanyeol didn't really understand the difference but he acquiesced to indulge Kyungsoo nonetheless because it wasn't often that his boyfriend ever suggested trying something new or freely voiced his fantasies, that role was always Chanyeol's.

Of course realistically they couldn't exactly be careless enough to let themselves get caught - what with them being famous idols and all (and even if they weren't, Chanyeol still wouldn't want to get arrested for public indecency), which is why they had never really acted on Kyungsoo's little fantasy of fucking in a place that didn't offer them complete privacy.

Until Kyungsoo surprised Chanyeol one night by clambering over the centre console and plopping himself onto Chanyeol's lap just as he was about to get out of the car. What followed was probably the hottest make out session they had ever had followed by Chanyeol wrapping a hand around both their dicks and forcefully jerking them off until they both came, making an embarrassing mess of their clothes. They had only been in the parking lot of the building their dorms were located in but Chanyeol had been more than a little mortified by their risque behaviour that night. But Kyungsoo had looked like he had had the time of his life so Chanyeol didn't complain too much. After that, it sort of became a  _thing_. Whenever the time or circumstance permitted, they would get down and dirty in Chanyeol's car, mostly because fucking in an  _actual_  public place could prove to be quite risky for them and the safest place for them to indulge in Kyungsoo's little kink was the parking lot of their dorm building. And it was always,  _always_ , Kyungsoo that initiated these little escapades of theirs; letting Chanyeol know what he wanted by tracing his fingers over Chanyeol's thighs or groping his dick as they drove back from some schedule or another.

Today had been no different as well, and Chanyeol had nearly had a heart attack when Kyungsoo had suddenly reached across from the passenger seat to fondle him through the material of his jeans. He had to slap Kyungsoo's hand away just so he could focus on driving them home safely but after he had parked his car, it hadn't even taken him five minutes to get Kyungsoo into the backseat and strip him naked and he had barely managed to get his own t-shirt off before getting distracted by Kyungsoo, who was turning around and bracing himself on his forearms and knees - his body actually small enough to fit on the backseat - and presenting his well-rounded ass to Chanyeol.

That's how Chanyeol finds himself cramped for space sitting behind Kyungsoo, working his fingers in and out of him almost languidly as he prepares him to take his cock.

The squelch of the lube sounds filthy as Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in oh so slowly, wanting Kyungsoo to  _feel_. Feel everything, from the calluses on the tips of his fingers to the bumps and ridges of his joints, right down to the scrape of his nails against Kyungsoo's silken walls. His cock  _throbs_  in the confines of his jeans as he takes in sight of Kyungsoo's red and puffy hole, slick with lube and stretched so wide around Chanyeol's thick fingers and Chanyeol kind of regrets not stripping down completely before they got started but it doesn't really matter anymore because Kyungsoo already seems relaxed, rim loose enough to take Chanyeol's girth without it causing any unpleasantness.

Chanyeol shifts, going up on one knee behind Kyungsoo as he braces his left foot against the floor of the car, hunching slightly to avoid knocking his head against the roof, something that, unfortunately has happened to him before. He makes to pull his fingers out of Kyungsoo's hole but Kyungsoo whines, rather loudly, and clenches tight around his fingers, almost as if he doesn't want Chanyeol to pull them out. Chanyeol furrows his brows, more than a little confused.

"N-no," Kyungsoo whispers, body tense as he pushes his hips back against Chanyeol's fingers to get them deeper in him, like they had been before. Chanyeol is even more confused but he relents and pushes his fingers back in, keeps them pressed deep inside and smiles a little as Kyungsoo sighs sweetly,  _satisfied_ , and clenches down again, less forceful this time.

 

" _No_?" he asks softly, voice as low as Kyungsoo's had been. "What do you mean, baby?"

 

"I want m-more, Yeollie," Kyungsoo clarifies, body going lax against the seat as Chanyeol starts thrusting his fingers again. "I-I want... want your fingers, a-all of them. Want your  _h-hand_..."

 

Kyungsoo's sentence trails off into a startled moan as Chanyeol rubs the pad of his fingers against his prostate but Chanyeol understands what he means. He curses loudly and presses his fingers harder against Kyungsoo's prostate unintentionally, his own cock twitching and spurting out precum that soaks into the material of his briefs because he knows exactly what it is that his boyfriend wants. If Chanyeol was turned on before then he's downright horny now, the thought of fisting Kyungsoo - in the backseat of his car no less - riling him up even further.  _God._

 

They've had sex in Chanyeol's car, many times even, but they've  _never_  done this before.

 

"Baby," Chanyeol pants, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempts to compose himself because  _fuck_ , just the mental image of Kyungsoo's tight hole being stretched open by his fist is enough to make Chanyeol feel like he's about to cream in his jeans. "Kyungsoo, baby, do you really want to do this? Now?  _Here_?"

 

Kyungsoo pushes himself up on shaky hands and turns his head around to face Chanyeol. His hair is matted to his sweaty forehead and his face is flushed, eyes heavy lidded and glassy, but he still manages to give Chanyeol a  _look_.

 

"Why not?" he questions, voice slurred. He clenches around Chanyeol's fingers that are still buried deep within his ass, as if to prove a point, and Chanyeol groans, deep and guttural.  _Fuck it_ , he doesn't need any more convincing.

"You're lucky you have nowhere to be tomorrow," Chanyeol growls, making Kyungsoo whine as he pulls his fingers out of his hole abruptly, leaving him empty. He takes a second, maybe two, to admire Kyungsoo's dick that hangs hard and heavy between his thick thighs, flushed red and dripping precum onto the leather upholstery. He also spends an extra few seconds marveling at the way Kyungsoo's hole flutters and clenches around nothing, before he shifts and reaches for the bottle of lube that he threw onto the passenger seat earlier (Chanyeol is forever grateful that Kyungsoo had taken to stashing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in the glove compartment after the first time they fucked in Chanyeol’s car).

Kyungsoo folds his arms and rests his head on them, watching Chanyeol intently as he lubes up the fingers of his left hand again, all four of them this time.

"Ready, baby?" Chanyeol's voice cracks a little in excitement as he settles down behind Kyungsoo, folding his right leg under him and sitting as comfortably as he can. Kyungsoo hums as Chanyeol trails the palm of his right hand up his thigh, caressing his soft skin, warm with arousal and damp with sweat. Kyungsoo brings one of his own hands down to idly stroke at his aching dick, rubbing his thumb against the leaking head and smearing the precum gathered there.

Chanyeol watches and waits until Kyungsoo's eyes fall shut, until the tense arch of his back relaxes, before he presses his fingers against Kyungsoo stretched hole and pushes in, slowly,  _carefully_.

Kyungsoo wails, pulling his hand away from his dick to dig his nails into the black leather seat. His body jerks, hole convulsing hot and tight around Chanyeol's thick fingers as he pushes them in until he's all the way up to his knuckles. Chanyeol grits his teeth, cursing under his breath as he pulls his fingers out completely before thrusting them back in again. He keeps this up for a while, using his free hand to squeeze and knead Kyungsoo's ass-cheek in an attempt to get him to relax so he can take his fingers better, deeper, until he's ready. Until his tight hole is loose enough to take the width of Chanyeol's palm with ease.

Chanyeol spends the next few minutes thrusting his fingers into Kyungsoo forcefully, twisting them as he pulls out of Kyungsoo's hole, the tight clench of Kyungsoo's rim on his fingers is absolutely maddening. Chanyeol has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise even as Kyungsoo continues to moan wantonly, drooling onto the seat beneath him. He breathes heavily through his nose as he reaches for the bottle of lube again, turning over his hand that's working Kyungsoo open so that his palm is facing up. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his palm, a little more than the required amount, and laments as some of it drips down the side of his hand and onto his jeans and the seat below. He huffs a little in distaste but gets over it soon enough, pulling his right hand away from where it was gripping onto Kyungsoo's thigh and using his fingers to spread the lube evenly all over his palm and the back of his left hand, including his thumb. He twists his fingers again, groaning softly at the sight and feeling of Kyungsoo's puffy rim fluttering weakly around his knuckles, his walls clenching around Chanyeol's fingers like he's trying to suck him in deeper.

Chanyeol swallows thickly as he pulls his fingers out and works them back in. Only this time, he doesn't stop; he pushes until Kyungsoo's rim is stretched around his knuckles and then he keeps going, pushing steadily until Kyungsoo's hole stretches wide and wider still around the palm of his hand, until he's almost crying, choking on his moans and scratching at the plush material of the leather seat beneath him as he writhes; body twitching and jerking as Chanyeol works his hand in until his thumb is pressed snug against the heated, sweaty skin of Kyungsoo's ass.

"You okay, Soo?" Chanyeol asks, voice gruff. He keeps his hand still but bends his fingers just so, rubbing up against Kyungsoo's sensitive inner walls. Kyungsoo whimpers, stutters on his words and curls his toes as Chanyeol twists his hand until his thumb is nestled in between Kyungsoo's ass-cheeks, leaving a trail of lube that glistens against his skin.

"Y-yeah," Kyungsoo answers after he manages to compose himself, voice strained. He clenches and unclenches his fists, forcing himself to relax as his body acclimates to the feeling of being stretched open by Chanyeol's hand, which is by no means small. "Keep going," he adds, because they've already made it this far, it would be such a waste to stop now.

 _Just a little more_...

"Okay," Chanyeol agrees, leaning forward to bite lightly at the soft flesh of Kyungsoo's ass. Kyungsoo yelps in surprise, involuntarily squeezing tight around Chanyeol's hand and Chanyeol's amused laugh trails off into a moan as he feels Kyungsoo clench around him.

The drag of Kyungsoo's heated flesh against the rough skin of Chanyeol’s palm as he pulls out of him is obscene but at the same time, it's also one of Chanyeol's favourite feelings in the world. It's probably why he jumps at the chance to fist Kyungsoo whenever the younger boy suggests they try it, says that he wants it.

Kyungsoo whimpers as Chanyeol pulls out all the way and rubs over his swollen rim with the pads of his fingers before he pushes back in again, slow and careful so as not to hurt Kyungsoo.

It takes a while, Chanyeol working his hand in almost carefully until he feels Kyungsoo start to relax again. It’s only then that he presses his thumb beneath his four fingers and pushes in without warning. Kyungsoo’s hips jerk and Chanyeol has to bring his other hand, lubed fingers be damned, up to steady him, holds him in place as he adds pressure; watches his wide hand disappear into Kyungsoo’s tight hole. It definitely is a marvelous sight to behold; Kyungsoo’s pink rim stretching over all five of his digits before stretching even wider around the bumps of his knuckles, hot wet heat engulfing Chanyeol’s hand, sucking him in nice and slick and easy.

He keeps going, works his hand in until Kyungsoo’s insides grip around the entirety of Chanyeol’s hand like a vice and his rim flutters and clenches weakly around the sharp jut of Chanyeol’s wrist bone.

Chanyeol pants, curses loudly when he feels Kyungsoo’s walls throbbing around his hand and slowly, ever so slowly, he curves his thumb before he bends the rest of his fingers, curling his hand into a fist. Kyungsoo’s entire body trembles as he babbles nonsense; he’s practically boneless, pushing back against Chanyeol’s fist weakly as he tries to get himself off like that.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and pulls out a little, just barely, before he thrusts back in again. His own pleasure is almost completely forgotten as he seems to be entranced with the sight in front of him; he watches in awe, licks his lips as his tiny boyfriend’s body stretches wide to accommodate his fist and no matter how many times they've done this, it still never manages to amaze Chanyeol, never manages to turn his blood molten in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to come yell at me if you would like!
> 
>  
> 
> So I've finally made it to the end of this series!!!! Thank you to every single person that left comments on each individual work in this series and also to those silent readers that didn't forget to click on the kudos button!!! I sincerely appreciate the support because I know these are hardly remarkable hehe <3 I've also never been this motivated to finish something in a while (lol chansoo got me that whipped) but I'm so glad that I was able to participate in ChanSoo Week :))
> 
> Lets all continue to love and support our favourite boys <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, now that this series is over, I might do one for Sechen as well, since they are my other otp, but I make no promises :3 ]


End file.
